


dark one regina has... wings

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQSN V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: My inspiration for this was an image of St. Vincent with some amazing wings. It looked like it would fit Regina perfectly. So that turned into what if Regina was the dark one and instead of sparkly skin, she got wings.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	dark one regina has... wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regina Mills Dark One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740552) by [LPAuthor2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/pseuds/LPAuthor2003). 
  * Inspired by [The Dark Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757931) by [Swen_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swen_23/pseuds/Swen_23). 



> Thank you so much to BOTH my writers for this art. I was lucky enough to have two people step up and crank out fics on a short deadline. The stories are amazing and go read them!


End file.
